Beatmania IIDX
List of Pop'n Music Songs in IIDX beatmania IIDX 4th style 5 PARAPARA.png| |link=ULTRA HIGH-HEELS~I JUST WANNA TELL YOU beatmania IIDX 8th MIX ★ means that the song appeared on a DDR game and a Pop'n Music game, one or more, at the same time. 6 TRANCE.png| |link=Foundation of our love CS10 J-SOUL.png| CS version ★|link=LOVE BOX CS10 R&B.png| CS version ★|link=Tell Me More... beatmania IIDX 9th MIX CS10 CONTEMPORARY NATION.png| CS version|link=BEYOND THE EARTH beatmania IIDX 12 HAPPY SKY 10 ANTHEM TRANCE.png| |link=Votum stellarum CS11 CONTEMPORARY NATION 2.png| CS version|link=Sayonara Heaven beatmania IIDX 13 DistorteD 13 AISYU-EURO.png| |link=MOON Lovely Trans Pop.png| |link=NIJIIRO beatmania IIDX 14 GOLD 14 HIGH SPEED LOVE SONG.png| |link=High School Love beatmania IIDX 15 DJ TROOPERS 13 HARD Pf.png| CS Version|link=ƒƒƒƒƒ 14 PROGRESSIVE BAROQUE.png| |link=Übertreffen beatmania IIDX 16 EMPRESS 10 MIXTURE.png| |link=Jack Nadeshiko Rock.png| |link=Rin to shite saku hana no gotoku beatmania IIDX 17 SIRIUS 16 EMO.png| |link=Sorrows beatmania IIDX 18 Resort Anthem Jewelry Rock.png| Chinese version|link=jewelry girl* 15 IDM.png| |link=ZETA ~Sosuu no Sekai to Chouetsusha~ 17 HYPER FANTASIA.png| |link=Fantasia 18 NADESHIKO ROCK.png| |link=Kurokami midareshi shura to narite beatmania IIDX 19 Lincle 18 ORIENTAL MYTHOLOGY.png| |link=Kagachi beatmania IIDX 20 tricoro SP HARD RENAISSANCE.png| jubeat saucer REFLEC BEAT colette -Spring-|link=Elemental Creation SP DRUM STEP.png| jubeat saucer REFLEC BEAT colette -Spring-|link=Empathetic SP SPEED DANCE.png| jubeat saucer REFLEC BEAT colette -Spring-|link=GAIA SP LUCKY TECHNO.png| jubeat saucer REFLEC BEAT colette -Spring-|link=LUCKY LUCKY SP LIGHT-VISUAL POP.png| jubeat saucer REFLEC BEAT colette -Spring-|link=Nijiiro no Hana SP RICE METAL.png| jubeat saucer REFLEC BEAT colette -Spring-|link=Okome no oishii takikata, soshite okome wo taberu koto ni yoru sono kouka. SP SWEETRONICA.png| jubeat saucer REFLEC BEAT colette -Spring-|link=Seiten Bon Voyage SP GRAVIOL.png| jubeat saucer REFLEC BEAT colette -Spring-|link=STULTI SP ORBITALIC REVOLUTION.png| jubeat saucer REFLEC BEAT colette -Spring-|link=Synergy For Angels 15 NIENTE.png| |link=neu 16 TOY CONTEMPORARY.png| |link=Schrodinger no Neko 17 SILENT.png| |link=Ongaku 19 HI-SPEED FANTASY TUNE.png| |link=SHION 20 FASCINATION.png| |link=OBORO SP SPACE REQUIEM.png| REFLEC BEAT colette -Summer- ★|link=Zirkfied beatmania IIDX 21 SPADA ★ means that the song appeared on an IIDX game and a Pop'n Music game at the same time. SP ELECTRIC MANOUSH SWING.png| jubeat saucer Ver. 2 REFLEC BEAT colette -All Seasons- ★|link=Deadball de Home Run SP SEISHUN GOUSOKKYUU METAL.png| jubeat saucer Ver. 2 REFLEC BEAT colette -All Seasons- ★|link=Mind Game SP VARIANT RAVE.png| jubeat saucer Ver. 2 REFLEC BEAT colette -All Seasons- ★|link=PUNISHER SP SYMPHONOVATIVE ROCK.png| jubeat saucer Ver. 2 REFLEC BEAT colette -All Seasons- ★|link=Stella Sinistra SP THE BASEBALL.png| jubeat saucer Ver. 2 REFLEC BEAT colette -All Seasons- ★|link=Yakyuu no asobikata soshite sono rekishi ~ketteiban~ SP BIG BEAT.png| jubeat saucer Ver. 2 REFLEC BEAT colette -All Seasons- ★|link=HYENA SP BLOOD METAL.png| jubeat saucer Ver. 2 REFLEC BEAT colette -All Seasons- ★|link=IX SP WITHOUT YOU TONIGHT VI.png| jubeat saucer Ver. 2 REFLEC BEAT colette -All Seasons- ★|link=Squeeze SP BASEBALL HEROINE.png| jubeat saucer Ver. 2 REFLEC BEAT colette -All Seasons- ★|link=Todoroke! Koi no Beanball!! LT BambooSword Girl.png| REFLEC BEAT groovin' ★|link=BambooSword Girl LT Cleopatrysm.png| Ver. 2 REFLEC BEAT groovin' ★|link=Cleopatrysm LT Gensoukei.png| REFLEC BEAT groovin' ★|link=Gensoukei sekai shuufuku shoujo LT Idola.png| REFLEC BEAT groovin' ★|link=Idola LT KHAMEN BREAK.png| Ver. 2 REFLEC BEAT groovin' ★|link=KHAMEN BREAK LT Osenju Meditation.png| Ver. 2 REFLEC BEAT groovin' ★|link=Osenju Meditation SP HAPPY SAD CORE.png| REFLEC BEAT plus|link=Engraved Mark beatmania IIDX 22 PENDUAL ★ means that the song appeared on an IIDX game and a Pop'n Music game at the same time. LT_Ayakashi.png| ★|link=Ayakashi kakushi LT_Sennen_no_kotowari.png| ★|link=Sennen no kotowari LT In The Breeze.png| GITADORA Tri-Boost ★|link=In The Breeze 20 MURAKUMO.png| |link=Shounen wa sora wo tadoru LT Realize Maze.png| |link=Realize Maze Ec Erosion Mark.png| |link=Erosion Mark beatmania IIDX 23 copula 10_ZEN-JAZZ.png| |link=Meikyoushisui beatmania IIDX 24 SINOBUZ CS12 FOREST SNOW.png| |link=Tsukiyuki ni mau hana no you ni 19 SPIRAL STAIRS.png| |link=BabeL ～Grand Story～ 20 SCIENCE POP.png| |link=Koi wa dou? Moro◎Hadou OK☆Houteishiki!! beatmania IIDX 25 CANNON BALLERS 20 VELLUM.png| |link=Eine Haube ~seichi no hate ni arumono~ beatmania IIDX 26 Rootage 50th Memorial| ノスタルジア Op.2 ★|link=50th Memorial Songs -Beginning Story- List of other Crossover Songs in IIDX This is according to their crossovers with the Pop'n Music games. beatmania IIDX 16 HOUSE.png|beatmania|link=20,november beatmania IIDX 3rd mix Ee'mall DANCE SPEED (NEW).png| |link=END OF THE CENTURY beatmania IIDX 4th mix CS5 CUBAN GROOVE.png|beatmania APPEND GOTTAMIX2 ~Going Global~|link=SANA MOLLETE NE ENTE Ee'mall EUROBEAT (pop'n 17).png| |link=Twin Bee ~Generation X~ 8 FRENCH POP.png|Dance Maniax|link=MOBO★MOGA beatmania IIDX 9th style Ee'mall HAPPY HARDCORE ~Second~.png| |link=Sweet Sweet ♥ Magic LOVE♥SHINE| |link=LOVE♥SHINE beatmania IIDX 12 HAPPY SKY Heart.png|KEYBOARDMANIA|link=Pink Rose beatmania IIDX 13 DistorteD SP PROGRESSIVE.png|GF7thMIX/dm6thMIX|link=Concertino in Blue beatmania IIDX 14 GOLD CS13 HAPPY DANCE POP.png| |link=HONEY♂PUNCH Ee'mall PROGRESSIVE (NEW).png|GF5thMIX/dm4thMIX CS version|link=The Least 100sec beatmania IIDX 15 DJ TROOPERS 16_HYPER_JAPANESQUE_2.png| |link=Hana Ranman -Flowers- Ee'mall PROGRE (NEW).png|GF6thMIX/dm5thMIX CS version|link=Kodomo no rakugaki chou beatmania IIDX 16 EMPRESS 16 JAPANESE PROGRESSIVE.png|GF8thMIX/dm7thMIX power-up ver. CS PREMIUM BEST|link=Tamayura beatmania IIDX 17 SIRIUS SP HARD RENAISSANCE 2.png| |link=Evans beatmania IIDX 18 Resort Anthem SP CANDY RAVE.png|REFLEC BEAT|link=Wuv U beatmania IIDX 19 Lincle ★ means that the song appeared on an IIDX game and another BEMANI game, one or more, at the same time. SP DRUM'N'BASS.png| |link=Far east nightbird SP HAPPY HARDCORE.png| |link=I'm so Happy LT 532nm.png| ★|link=532nm SP_TEK-TRANCE.png| ★|link=yellow head joe SP HAPPY.png|REFLEC BEAT limelight|link=quaver♪ beatmania IIDX 20 tricoro ★ means that the song appeared on an IIDX game and a Pop'n Music game at the same time. SP HARD RENAISSANCE.png| jubeat saucer REFLEC BEAT colette -Spring- ★|link=Elemental Creation SP DRUM STEP.png| jubeat saucer REFLEC BEAT colette -Spring- ★|link=Empathetic SP SPEED DANCE.png| jubeat saucer REFLEC BEAT colette -Spring- ★|link=GAIA SP LUCKY TECHNO.png| jubeat saucer REFLEC BEAT colette -Spring- ★|link=LUCKY LUCKY SP LIGHT-VISUAL POP.png| jubeat saucer REFLEC BEAT colette -Spring- ★|link=Nijiiro no Hana SP RICE METAL.png| jubeat saucer REFLEC BEAT colette -Spring- ★|link=Okome no oishii takikata, soshite okome wo taberu koto ni yoru sono kouka. SP SWEETRONICA.png| jubeat saucer REFLEC BEAT colette -Spring- ★|link=Seiten Bon Voyage SP GRAVIOL.png| jubeat saucer REFLEC BEAT colette -Spring- ★|link=STULTI SP ORBITALIC REVOLUTION.png| jubeat saucer REFLEC BEAT colette -Spring- ★|link=Synergy For Angels 20 TRANCE CORE.png|jubeat knit APPEND REFLEC BEAT|link=FLOWER SP HARD RENAISSANCE 3.png| |link=JOMANDA SP ZODIAC ORACLE 7.png|jubeat saucer|link=Astraia no soubei SP Hi-CORE.png|jubeat saucer|link=†Nagisa no koamuna Lovely~Radio† SP ESSENTIALLY.png|jubeat saucer|link=True Blue SP SOUKA UME.png|REFLEC BEAT colette -Winter-|link=Umeyukiyo SP ARTCORE.png|REFLEC BEAT colette -Winter-|link=Valanga SP SPACE REQUIEM.png| REFLEC BEAT colette -Summer- ★|link=Zirkfied beatmania IIDX 21 SPADA ★ means that the song appeared on an IIDX game and a Pop'n Music game at the same time. SP ELECTRIC MANOUSH SWING.png| jubeat saucer Ver. 2 REFLEC BEAT colette -All Seasons- ★|link=Deadball de Home Run SP SEISHUN GOUSOKKYUU METAL.png| jubeat saucer Ver. 2 REFLEC BEAT colette -All Seasons- ★|link=Mind Game SP VARIANT RAVE.png| jubeat saucer Ver. 2 REFLEC BEAT colette -All Seasons- ★|link=PUNISHER SP SYMPHONOVATIVE ROCK.png| jubeat saucer Ver. 2 REFLEC BEAT colette -All Seasons- ★|link=Stella Sinistra SP THE BASEBALL.png| jubeat saucer Ver. 2 REFLEC BEAT colette -All Seasons- ★|link=Yakyuu no asobikata soshite sono rekishi ~ketteiban~ SP BIG BEAT.png| jubeat saucer Ver. 2 REFLEC BEAT colette -All Seasons- ★|link=HYENA SP BLOOD METAL.png| jubeat saucer Ver. 2 REFLEC BEAT colette -All Seasons- ★|link=IX SP WITHOUT YOU TONIGHT VI.png| jubeat saucer Ver. 2 REFLEC BEAT colette -All Seasons- ★|link=Squeeze SP BASEBALL HEROINE.png| jubeat saucer Ver. 2 REFLEC BEAT colette -All Seasons- ★|link=Todoroke! Koi no Beanball!! LT BambooSword Girl.png| REFLEC BEAT groovin' ★|link=BambooSword Girl LT Cleopatrysm.png| Ver. 2 REFLEC BEAT groovin' ★|link=Cleopatrysm LT Gensoukei.png| REFLEC BEAT groovin' ★|link=Gensoukei sekai shuufuku shoujo LT Idola.png| REFLEC BEAT groovin' ★|link=Idola LT KHAMEN BREAK.png| Ver. 2 REFLEC BEAT groovin' ★|link=KHAMEN BREAK LT Osenju Meditation.png| Ver. 2 REFLEC BEAT groovin' ★|link=Osenju Meditation SP HAPPY SAD CORE.png| REFLEC BEAT plus|link=Engraved Mark SP BLOOM FUSION.png| |link=Alstroemeria LT Wadatsumi.png|REFLEC BEAT colette -Summer-|link=Wadatsumi beatmania IIDX 22 PENDUAL ★ means that the song appeared on an IIDX game and a Pop'n Music game at the same time. Ee'mall GOA TRANCE.png| |link=IMPLANTATION LT_EBONY_&_IVORY.png| |link=EBONY & IVORY Ec_Pa_Pi_Pu_Yeah!.png| |link=Pa→Pi→Pu Yeah! LT_Ayakashi.png| ★|link=Ayakashi kakushi LT_Sennen_no_kotowari.png| ★|link=Sennen no kotowari Usa_Bijutsu.png| ★|link=Torinokosareta bijutsu (Arranged:HiZuMi) LT In The Breeze.png| GITADORA Tri-Boost ★|link=In The Breeze LT TOXIC VIBRATION.png| |link=TOXIC VIBRATION LT Scars of FAUNA.png| |link=Scars of FAUNA Usa Lilieze.png|REFLEC BEAT colette -Summer-|link=Lilieze to enryuu Laevateinn LT Da.png|REFLEC BEAT groovin'!!|link=Dadadadadadadadadada beatmania IIDX 23 copula ★ means that the song appeared on an IIDX game and another BEMANI game, one or more, at the same time. SP_EPIC_PROG.png| |link=Ryoushi no umi no Lindwurm Ec Angelic Jelly.png| ★|link=Angelic Jelly Ec Grand Chariot.png| ★|link=Grand Chariot Ec Sephirot.png| ★|link=Sephirot Ec StrayedCatz.png| ★|link=StrayedCatz Ec Triple Counter.png| ★|link=Triple Counter Ec ZEPHYRANTHES.png| ★|link=ZEPHYRANTHES SP_LUCKY_HARDCORE.png|REFLEC BEAT colette -Winter-|link=Daily Lunch Special beatmania IIDX 24 SINOBUZ usa Sky High.png| |link=Sky High 19 PIANO CONTEMPORARY.png| |link=Macuilxochitl usa nostos.png| |link=nostos beatmania IIDX 25 CANNON BALLERS usa Be a Hero!.png| beatmania IIDX 26 Rootage 50th Memorial| ノスタルジア Op.2 ★|link=50th Memorial Songs -Beginning Story- Catch Our Fire!| ノスタルジア Op.2 List of IIDX Originals in Pop'n Music pop'n music 8 8 LOUNGE POP.png| |link=Linus pop'n music 9 Ee'mall SPEED GARAGE (NEW).png| ee'MALL exclusive|link=I'm In Love Again Ee'mall CYBER ROCK.png| ee'MALL exclusive|link=DIAMOND JEALOUSY Ee'mall HOUSE ~Third~.png| ee'MALL exclusive|link=OVER THE CLOUDS Ee'mall TRANCE.png| ee'MALL exclusive|link=Colors Ee'mall BEAT ROCK (NEW).png| ee'MALL exclusive|link=memories pop'n music 10 Ee'mall TRANCE ~Third~.png| ee'MALL exclusive|link=REINCARNATION Ee'mall ROTTERDAM TECHNO (NEW).png| ee'MALL exclusive|link=rottel-da-sun Ee'mall INSTRUMENTAL (NEW).png| ee'MALL exclusive|link=airflow Ee'mall HARD CHANSON (NEW).png| ee'MALL exclusive|link=LOVE IS ORANGE pop'n music 11 11 GRADIUS.png| |link=GRADIUS -FULL SPEED- pop'n music 16 PARTY♪ 16 PROGRESSIVE.png| |link=V 16 MAKINA.png| |link=SigSig 16 EPIC POETRY.png| |link=Blind Justice ～Torn souls, Hurt Faiths～ pop'n music 17 THE MOVIE Japanese Alteration.png| |link=Hanafubuki ～ IIDX LIMITED ～ 17 HANDZ UP.png| |link=Second Heaven 17 Elebits POP.png| |link=The Smile of You pop'n music 19 TUNE STREET 19 TECHNO POP.png| |link=I'm Screaming LOVE 19 CANDY RAVE.png| |link=Smooooch・∀・ pop'n music 20 fantasia 20 DIRGE.png| |link=Piano kyousoukyoku dai 1 ban "Sasoribi" 20 BUBBLEGUM DANCE.png| pop'n music Sunny Park ★ means that the song appeared on an IIDX game and a Pop'n Music game at the same time. SP_BROKEN_SAMBA_BREAK.png| |link=Shakunetsu Beach Side Bunny SP_PLATINUM_JAPANESE.png| |link=ЁVOLUTIФN SP Hi-BLEEP.png| |link=Koisuru☆Uchuu sensou!! SP ANTHEM.png| |link=Tenkuu no yoake SP_TEK-TRANCE.png| |link=yellow head joe SP Hi-v BLEEP.png| |link=Kyatorare koi wa mo~moku SP CYBER SYMPHONIC POP.png| |link=Meimetsu, fragments SP HARD RENAISSANCE.png| jubeat saucer REFLEC BEAT colette -Spring- ★|link=Elemental Creation SP DRUM STEP.png| jubeat saucer REFLEC BEAT colette -Spring- ★|link=Empathetic SP LIGHT-VISUAL POP.png| jubeat saucer REFLEC BEAT colette -Spring- ★|link=Nijiiro no Hana SP RICE METAL.png| jubeat saucer REFLEC BEAT colette -Spring- ★|link=Okome no oishii takikata, soshite okome wo taberu koto ni yoru sono kouka. SP GRAVIOL.png| jubeat saucer REFLEC BEAT colette -Spring- ★|link=STULTI SP SPEED DANCE.png| jubeat saucer REFLEC BEAT colette -Spring- ★|link=GAIA SP LUCKY TECHNO.png| jubeat saucer REFLEC BEAT colette -Spring- ★|link=LUCKY LUCKY SP SWEETRONICA.png| jubeat saucer REFLEC BEAT colette -Spring- ★|link=Seiten Bon Voyage SP ORBITALIC REVOLUTION.png| jubeat saucer REFLEC BEAT colette -Spring- ★|link=Synergy For Angels SP SPACE REQUIEM.png| REFLEC BEAT colette -Summer- ★|link=Zirkfied SP ELECTRIC MANOUSH SWING.png| jubeat saucer Ver. 2 REFLEC BEAT colette -All Seasons- ★|link=Deadball de Home Run SP SEISHUN GOUSOKKYUU METAL.png| jubeat saucer Ver. 2 REFLEC BEAT colette -All Seasons- ★|link=Mind Game SP VARIANT RAVE.png| jubeat saucer Ver. 2 REFLEC BEAT colette -All Seasons- ★|link=PUNISHER SP SYMPHONOVATIVE ROCK.png| jubeat saucer Ver. 2 REFLEC BEAT colette -All Seasons- ★|link=Stella Sinistra SP THE BASEBALL.png| jubeat saucer Ver. 2 REFLEC BEAT colette -All Seasons- ★|link=Yakyuu no asobikata soshite sono rekishi ~ketteiban~ SP BIG BEAT.png| jubeat saucer Ver. 2 REFLEC BEAT colette -All Seasons- ★|link=HYENA SP BLOOD METAL.png| jubeat saucer Ver. 2 REFLEC BEAT colette -All Seasons- ★|link=IX SP WITHOUT YOU TONIGHT VI.png| jubeat saucer Ver. 2 REFLEC BEAT colette -All Seasons- ★|link=Squeeze SP BASEBALL HEROINE.png| jubeat saucer Ver. 2 REFLEC BEAT colette -All Seasons- ★|link=Todoroke! Koi no Beanball!! pop'n music ラピストリア ★ means that the song appeared on an IIDX game and a Pop'n Music game at the same time. LT perditus paradisus.png| |link=perditus†paradisus LT DIAVOLO.png| |link=DIAVOLO LT 532nm.png| |link=532nm LT Howling.png| |link=Howling LT Decoherence.png| |link=Ryuu to shoujo to decoherence LT_Element_of_SPADA.png| |link=Element of SPADA LT BambooSword Girl.png| REFLEC BEAT groovin' ★|link=BambooSword Girl LT Cleopatrysm.png| Ver. 2 REFLEC BEAT groovin' ★|link=Cleopatrysm LT Gensoukei.png| REFLEC BEAT groovin' ★|link=Gensoukei sekai shuufuku shoujo LT Idola.png| REFLEC BEAT groovin' ★|link=Idola LT KHAMEN BREAK.png| Ver. 2 REFLEC BEAT groovin' ★|link=KHAMEN BREAK LT Osenju Meditation.png| Ver. 2 REFLEC BEAT groovin' ★|link=Osenju Meditation LT_Ayakashi.png| ★|link=Ayakashi kakushi LT_Sennen_no_kotowari.png| ★|link=Sennen no kotowari LT In The Breeze.png| GITADORA Tri-Boost ★|link=In The Breeze pop'n music éclale Ec Angelic Jelly.png| |link=Angelic Jelly Ec Grand Chariot.png| |link=Grand Chariot Ec Sephirot.png| |link=Sephirot Ec StrayedCatz.png| |link=StrayedCatz Ec Triple Counter.png| |link=Triple Counter Ec ZEPHYRANTHES.png| |link=ZEPHYRANTHES pop'n music うさぎと猫と少年の夢 Usa moon child.png| |link=moon_child Usa_GOLDEN_CROSS.png| CS Version|link=GOLDEN CROSS Usa_Bijutsu.png| |link=Torinokosareta bijutsu (Arranged:HiZuMi) pop'n music peace Usual Days-remix| |link=Usual Days-remix Little Little Princess| |link=Little Little Princess Pe_50th_Memorial_Songs_-Beginning_Story-.png| ノスタルジア Op.2 ★|link=50th Memorial Songs -Beginning Story- Category:Games Category:Related